This invention relates generally to the art of fuel treatment, and more particularly, to an apparatus and process for blending and heating diesel fuel and for removing contaminants from diesel fuel. Various devices exist within the prior art for the treatment of fuel for use in internal combustion engines. Diesel fuel in particular has required some substantial treatment in order to prevent contaminants or adverse weather conditions from affecting the combustion process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,890 describes an apparatus for removing water from diesel fuel during normal operation of the vehicle. A significant advance in the treatment of diesel fuel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,779, issued Nov. 5, 1986. Among the devices within the prior art for heating diesel fuel are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,865,005; 4,807,584; 4,748,960; 4,684,786; 4,432,329; and 4,397,288.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,460 discloses a centrifugal separator for a liquid capable of waxing. The separator comprises an inlet duct for conveying diesel fuel to a deflector which imparts a centrifugal velocity thereto inside a centrifuging bowl. The centrifuged liquid rises and passes through a filter and then leaves through an outlet duct. An electrical resistance is incorporated in the solid metal of the lid to heat the two ducts. The lid is provided with fins for heating the diesel fuel in the vicinity of the filter.
While each of these apparatus perform well for their intended functions, a need has always existed for further improvement and devices for treating fuel for internal combustion engines.